A Cinderella Story: A bloody affair
by SwEeTeStWiTcHoftheNoRtH
Summary: This is script that my friends and I were going to perform for a competition. A completely modern twist to the classic story of a glass slipper or blood in this case. D please read and review! Parody!


Ender: So this story is not by me. I am just posting it for a friend VLAD who wrote it with her sister B. and why am I posting it? So I will get in the mood to write more about Sir Michael Arden. So enjoy! And leave a review!

Artemis: Duh duh duh! You guys do know you do not own anything right?

Ender: And you do know I hate you right?

Pink Fluffy Bunny: Shut up kiddo you own Arden and Vlad owns Bludelia.

Ender: Oh yeah! He is MINE!

Vlad: Sorry to burst your bubble but can we get on with the story?

Ender: You are all jealous! MUAHAHAHAHA! Okay now I am done. On with Vlad's story....

_**A Cinderella Story: The Bloody Affair**_

_**Cast:**_

_Head Honcho (Robert Deniro style) [H.H.]_

_Ernie MacMoni [E.M.]_

_Borin. N. Avridge [B.A.]_

_Mafia Princess; Bludelia Charming (trigger- happy) [B.C.]_

_Side-kick; The Side- kick [S.K.]_

_Two Bodyguards; Buff and Ript_

_Crowd_

_A Cinderella Story; The Bloody Affair ('twinkle twinkle' & Dead Memories)_

**One Fine Day Promising Death. . .**

**Charming bursts in, with two bodyguards 360 of B.C. and flash 'n' pic of Side-kick. She puts the gun to Ernie's head. . .**

B.C. _(Seriously)_ Put your _beeping_ hands in the _beeping_ air. Slow like.

B.A. _(Scared and hyperventilatinng)_ W. . . Who. . . Who ARE y-you???

B.C. _(Cheerfully)_ I'm Bludelia Charming! _(giggles)_ What's your name?

B.A. I'm B-B-Borin. . .

B.C. _(Giggles)_ Hi, B-B-Borin. _(Seriously)_ Now, gimme da money! _(Waves gun viciously)_

B.A. _(Confused)_ What money?

_Enter H.H._

H.H. What money? I'll tell you what money! It's da money YOU owe ME! _(Pointing at Ernie)_

_Everyone turns to look at Ernie._

E.M. And who are YOU?

H.H. People know me here and there, call me this and that. But you call me the guy who's gonna blow yer brains out if you don't pay back da dough.

E.M. I-I don't understand!

H.H. Let me put this straight for you! You're an accountant, yes? So you know that 1+1 makes 2? In the same way, when I say give me my money, that, plus my gun is equal to you _giving'_ me da money and getting' da hell outa here.

E.M. _(Stuttering)_ Eh. . . . Eh. . . . O-Kay! When do you want it? . . . _(Bludelia shoots at the ceiling frustrated)_. . . Aaarrgh!

H.H. Princess, what have I said about shooting when they're cooperating?

B.C. But _Daddy_! I _wanna_!

H.H. You can shoot Edward at home. What d'ya think I pay him for?

_Ernie coughs discreetly._

H.H. _(Turns to Ernie)_ You know what, Ernie? I like you I like you a lot, 'n' I'm feelin' generous. That's why I'm gonna give you _two_ days to get me my three mil. There's gonna be a helluva party at the club D. Bullets. We'll see you and your. . . .er. . . side-kick, there. _(Turns and leaves)_

_**B.C. That B-B-Borin was kinda cute, huh? I just wanna **_shoot_** him up!**_

_**H.H. Who da man? I am! I should get a **_**prize**_**. When I go home I'm gonna watch **_**three**_** Dora the Explorer movies. Hehe. . . **_

_**B.A. OMG! OMG! I'm innocent. . . aarrrgh! Gun! Blood! Magia! Aaarrgh!**_

_**E.M. . . . **_

_**S.K. Rainbows. . .**_

**Two days later. . . **

**At D. Bullets. Enter B.A. alone carrying a brief-case. He nervously glances at his watch and warily watches the people around.**

B.A. Where are they? Come on. _(Shifts uneasily from foot to foot)_

_B.C. pops infront of him, shadowed by side-kick._

B.C. _(Cheerfully and stroking B.A. on the shoulder or cheek, with the gun)_ Hi! I'm glad you made it! _(Suddenly serious, pressing the gun to his heart)_ So. Did you bring the money?

_B.A. shivers._

B.A. Y-y-y-yes. Can you, please, point that. . . that _thing_ somewhere else?

B.C. _(Seriously)_ No. _(Giggles)_ Let's go for a walk _(Grabs B.A. roughly)_

**Outside D. Bullets. In a dark alley. Enter B.A. & B.C. with side-kick.**

B.A. W-where are you taking me? _(looks nervously at the approaching alley)_

B.C. Wait a sec. _(Puts a flashlight under her face and says in scary voice)_ Into a dark and spooky alleyway. MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

_B.A. squeaks._

B.A. _(Shaky voice) _Why?

B.C. _(Air-head style)_ That's the way it _always_ happens, don't you watch movies? Ok! We're here!

_The Head Honcho emerges from the shadows. And whips out a. . . . . . flashlight._

H.H. Well, Mr. Avridge! What a surprise to meet you in this dark and spooky alleyway!

B.A. B-but you c-called me. . .

H.H. Sshh! The walls have ears, dontcha know? So. . . ah. . . I'm ready to see some o' dat green stuff. Why don't you come in?

**In a lit roon with one table and two chairs.**

H.H. _(To B.C.) _Sit.

_A shot goes off suddenly. B.A. screams, clutching his heart._

B.A. Puh-please don't do that a-again. . .

H.H. Princess, we don't want to kill da man before he's shown me da stuff.

B.C. But _Daddy._ I haven't shot anyone for a _long_ while. . .

H.H. I think that Edward's at the back. why don't you go and. . . _entertain_ him.

_B.C. gasps in delight and runs out the door._

H.H. These young kids! You hand 'em a gun and you'd think you'd given them the worlds biggest cuddly bear, like. Now. Show me da paper.

_B.A. obeys. The huge briefcase reveals a small envelope headed 'A lot of Money'_

_**H.H. Oh, Yeah! Money, money, money. It's so funny. When it's in my hands.**_

_**B.A. Please, God! If you get me out of this I **_swear_** I'll. . . I'll use **_shampoo_**! Please. . . **_

H.H. Hmm. I'm impressed Mr. Avridge. Looks like you're not so _average_ after all. HAHAHA! How do I _come up _with these things?

_B.A. chuckles nervously._

_Shots are heard and exxagerated cries and screams of a tortured man slowly dying, accompanied with high-pitched giggles._

_B.A. sweats profusely (water-drenched). Throws frightened glances at the door._

_B.C. runs in, all bloodied up, using a towel to clean her face._

B.C. Daddy! Daddy! Edward won't shriek anymore. Just like Harry, Frodo and John F. Kennedy! Why do they all stop _screaming_?

H.H. That's okay, princess. Daddy'll get his little Mafia girl another Edward. So. . . ah. . . we're all done here, you two go enjoy yourselves.

_Exit Head Honcho and Bodyguards. . . _

B.C. _(Giggles)_ Come on, B-B-Borin! Can I just call you Borin?

B.A. Uhhh. . .

B.C. Oh! You're all sweaty! Here, take my towel! Don't mind the small bits of blood.

_B.A. takes the towel, disgusted, and uses the one corner of the towel that is NOT red._

B.A. Umm. . . Thanks. . .

B.C. No problem! _(Says cheerfully, shooting at the sky)_ Let's go back to the party!

B.A. N-no. I'd like t-to go h-home now. . .

B.C. _(Annoyed)_ But you _can't_! We haven't danced or eaten or even _shot_ anyone!

B.A. Thank you, but I think I'll pass. . . It's almost. . . ummm. . . _(looks at his watch)_ 11:30 and. . . er. . . I have to hand in a report to Ernie MacMoni at. . . er. . . 12pm. _Sharp._

_B.A. starts to walk back slowly._

B.C. No! You can't leave yet! _(B.C. grabs him but B.A. pulls and runs away) NO!_ You'll _never_ leave me_ alive_! _(B.C. shoots at B.A.)_

_A faint 'Ug' is heard but B.A. keeps on running, with added speed._

_**B.A. I'll never,**_ never_** go back to that witch! God, remember the **_shampoo_**!**_

_**B.C. Dammit! I missed his heart, but oh, well! Atleast I got his stomach. . . **_

S.K. Mistress, why did you shoot him? I thought you loved him?

B.C. Uhh! Don't be stupid side-kick! I had to follow _something_. It's a Cinderella Story, remember? Might as well be blood since there is a _lack_ of glass-slippers.

S.K. Oh, yeah.

_B.C. and S.K. follow the trail of blood._

**6 hours later. . . **

**Close-up of B.C. panting and seemingly running.**

B.C. Aarrgh! Where did he get all this energy. . . and _blood_. Metro? God, I'm so tired. I can't even _shoot_ anything. _(Bang! And a far off cry of agony)_ Oh! Hey, I can! Onwards, side-kick!

_Frame enlargement of S.K. carrying B.C._

B.C. Oh! I think I see someone! _(shoots upwards)_ Is- is that a _horse_?

S.K. A frog. . .

B.C. A _frog?!?_ No, wait. . . It's Boring, I mean Borin. . . Uhh. . . what's he doing?

S.K. Lying in a pool of blood. . .

_B.C. and S.K. see B.A. lying on his back, his limbs spread, a pentagram around his body._

B.C. Awww! Look he drew a star. . .

B.A. _(Sobs) _It's a _pentagram. . . _you won't even let me _die_ dramatically!

B.C. Don't worry. . . I'll have you fixed _right_ up! Heh-heh! _(Draws up a large screwdriver and a sharp knife)_

B.A. What are you gonna do? What. . . N-no! NOOOO!!!

B.C. Relax! I'm just gonna take the bullet out.

_She dives out of the view of the camera, noises heard; __**(S.K. Bananas. . . )**__ 'intestines' flung, shrieks of pain; noises. She re-appears bullet in hand, covered in blood._

B.C. Got it! _(She looks down)_ Oh!. . . _(Picks up the 'intestines')_. . . I think you _might _need this. Oh, well! Here we go again!

_She dives in again, more noises heard. B.A. starts screaming again, brought back to life. Screaming stops. B.C. stands, pulling up a moaning B.A. B.A. stares at his eerily dazzling appearance._

B.C. See? Good as new.

B.A. _(Suspiciously) _Yes. . . I am. . .

_**S.K. Rainbows.**_

B.C. Told you so. . . And, yes, Borin! I _will_ marry you!

B.A. But. . . er. . . _**B.A. (Life in future) **__No! I mean. . . Yeah! _You_ will_! Heh-heh. . .

_Camera lowers to show the gun lowered at his stomach. B.A. and B.C. walk off. S.K. following behind. B.C. has a gun to B.A.'s head as they walk happily away. . . . _

**The Next Day. . . **

**Wedding scene. . . Bride; white suit, groom; black suit, priest; Head Honcho and a crowd. Bride has a gun shoved in the groom's back.**

B.A. _(Courageously)_ I d-don't. _(B.C. smacks his head)_ I do._ (Pathetically)_

_**B.A. (Life flashes before his eyes)**_

B.C. _(Cheerfully)_ I do. . .

H.H. Are there any objections?

_Hands raised timidly by crowd and husband. H.H. shoots at the ceiling._

H.H. Ok. Are there _still_ any objections?

_All hands immediately are lowered._

H.H. Then by the power vested in _by_ me as a Mafia Lord, I pronounce you man and wife. You may shoot the husband.

_**S.K. Bananas.**_

_Screen goes black and shots are fired, a man screams and the credits begin._

_**The End. . . . **_

a/n:thoughts of characters are in bold and italics. review!


End file.
